lipgloss and remotes
by Mardelzor
Summary: Sam has some lipgloss and needs to blot...what will she use in these desperate times? Maybe a technical-producer? And just where is her remote!Read and find out! what are the winnings? seddie!
1. lipgloss

**A/N: first Seddie fic, have lots more to come,mostly one-shots but whatever! **** I love this couple, and they so need to get together on tv! Alrighty now, inspiration for this came as I put on a thick coat of lipgloss, was out of anything to blot with, and thinking of Seddie all at the same time: and voila! A plot bunny was born! XD enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

_Mmmm, raspberry lipgloss! God's gift to mankind!_ I thought as I applied a new glossy coat. Normally I'm not really a girly girl, of course. And if anyone calls me that I punch 'em, but lately I find it feels good to look pretty and smell good, and gets you free stuff sometimes.

And…it doesn't hurt that it attracts certain hot guys.

"30 seconds to Icarly!" Fredweirdo said as he grabbed his techie stuff and fiddled around with the lighting. I put yet _another_ coat on while he did this and Carly applied her fake-mustache.

"20 seconds!" Freddie yelled, grabbing his camera. I looked over to Carly and smiled. "You like it? It's this new type that tastes like real raspberries!" I said excitedly. Carly looked over and smiled, but then started to laugh.

"What?" I asked defensively, my hand reaching up to check and see if I got it all over the place.

"It's just that…hahaha…it's super shiny and I think you put on a _little_ too much. You need to blot!" she said as I looked around for a spare piece of paper or tissue or **something!**

"10 seconds!" Freddie barked out, pressing some weird button.  
"Carly, quick! You got anything?" I asked frantic, and then she shook her head.

I considered for a moment…then walked over to Freddie. _Desperate times call for desperate measures…_ I thought as I yelled "Freddie, c'mere!" in my usual rough fashion. His head shot up, eyes wide and scared. I laughed silently, thinking of all the random punches I did sometimes right before we would shoot. _Man, he's gonna be surprised this time!_

As soon as his head shot up, I grabbed his shirt collar and pressed my lips to his. His were really soft and warm, just like they were when we had kissed, and my toes curled up, but I _literally_ had one second to do this, so I pulled back with a barely audible pop.

His eyes were still open, but much darker with…_woah, is that what I think it is? Hello Mr. Lust!_ I smiled at him, winked, then walked over to a very shocked Carly and rubbed my lips together, making sure it was the right amount. _Perfect!_ I thought as I said "Thanks." And smiled at the still shell-shocked Freddie.

"Uh…no p-problem." He said, shaking his head to clear it. "In 5! 4! 3! 2!" And with that, the red light came on and he pointed at me, now grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm Carly!" Carly shouted at the camera, now out of her shock as well.

"And I'm Sam!" I shouted too.

"And this is ICarly!" we said together in our usual opening lines. I reached for my remote to press the applause button…except it wasn't there. I looked down confused…until I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Freddie smirking with it in his hand, the camera back on its stand. _Okay…now I'm really confused…and I want some ham! _

**A/N: so, how was chapter 1 you guys? I'm a huge Seddie shipper and have had tons of ideas for that couple, only this is the first one I've actually written down and posted! I'm really hoping for some more Seddie moments in Season 4 (loved it when Sam catapulted onto Freddie! ;) and I can't wait for the Sam's mom episode! :D btw, everyone needs to go on youtube and favorite Jennette's singing videos, I mean unlike many of todays stars, she really CAN sing amazing, much better than Miranda Cosgrove (although she is pretty and a good singer, I'm not a hater, I just don't like Creddie or Miranda all that super much) **

**P.S. I'm making this a 2-shot, and the 2****nd**** chapter is **_**probably**_** gonna be in Freddie's POV from the kiss to…well, you'll see. Hopefully that chapter will be up by the weekend! Have a good night/day!**


	2. remote control

**A/N: Yay, chapter two! Well here you go! And gee, I forgot all about the disclaimer: **

**I don't own…Seddie! Okay fine, or icarly, or an elephant or anything! I hope you're happy! **

….

**Freddie's POV**

I messed around with the technology as usual, but my eyes kept pulling back up to Sam's lips. She'd been putting on that amazing raspberry lipgloss all day and it was driving me to my absolute limit! I guess she didn't know about my raspberry addiction. But I've had to smell it all day, especially when she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to threaten me earlier. I have to see it coating her lips looking as if she just ate a hundred raspberries. And _that_ is the scary part. That I couldn't stop staring at her lips.

I mean, sure Carly's lips are perfectly shaped…for her, but Sam's were unique and beautiful and I just can't stop thinking about what they felt like on mine for those 8 seconds last year that rocked my entire world. My senses were driven crazy every time she was around me which was most of the day. But when I went to the computer lab or another one of my advanced classes where she wasn't there, she wreaked havoc on my brain! She was killing me, and I really REALLY craved some raspberries.

I looked back down briefly to switch the lighting while yelling the time out every ten seconds to let them know to hurry it up. My mind drifted back to Sam's lips when all of a sudden I heard a very familiar, spunky, and aggressive voice yelling "Freddie, c'mere!" I looked up in alarm when suddenly those very lips that I'd fantasized about all day were pressing against mine. Her hands were grabbing onto my shirt collar like usual, but this time it seemed so much….sexier. She pulled away minutes, hours, days later (although in reality it was just 1 second.)

I was stunned, my mouth fell open as she flounced back blushing just slightly. Carly was also in the same state of shock, but I got over it enough to answer her and start the webshow. They began while I quickly thought up a little plan. After all, I had had a whole day of being denied the taste and smell of raspberries, and I hadn't gotten _nearly_ enough a few seconds ago.

I grabbed Sam's blue remote off my table with the laptop on it, and felt a smirk creep onto my face as she reached down to press the button, and just realized it wasn't there. Her expression grew extremely confused, so I decided to step in. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me smirking. I held it up and jiggled a little, glad that I'd set the camera on the desk. She looked even more confused at this point…and hungry. _Typical Sam._ I thought.

"Um, Freddie? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, unsure at the moment as I stepped forward. "Looking at you like what?" I asked back in a tone full of innocence as I took another step.

"Like you're…hungry." That last word came out almost like a growl, and I swear my temperature shot up ten degrees. It was animalistic, and I couldn't wait to feel it through what would soon happen.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." I said, taking two more large steps until I was almost directly in front of her. She blushed again and began to look angry, but still confused.

"Stop playing games and just give the remote nub!" Sam said, glaring slightly but this only caused me chuckle as I stepped even closer, getting _way_ into her personal space. But, Sam being Sam, refused to back down or step back. She made a sudden grab for the remote, but my hand was faster as it shot up and above her head, out of her reach.

She then tried to grab my arm to bring it down, but what she didn't know was that I was stronger than her. I never let on just how strong I was, despite her superhuman strength, she couldn't take my arm down. "Since when are you strong?" she asked, now making an effort to jump.

"Since the voice got deeper. Sam!" I said that last bit louder than necessary to gain her attention. She stopped jumping and looked at my smirk, her eyes growing misty for a second before the hard glare returned. "What?" she barked back.

My hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into my chest so she had no choice but to tilt her head up to mine.

"I'll tell you how you can get the remote back." I retorted, voice getting deeper as I felt her heart erratically pound against my own.

"I can get it myself!" she insisted, trying in vain to break my hold on her waist. But she wasn't escaping her punishment _that_ easily.

"I guess you never knew that I was _obsessed_ with raspberries, huh?" I asked and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why should I care about your nerdy addictions?" Sam asked in response.

"Maybe you should care because your lips taste like raspberries right now, and they're my favorite color right now, raspberry red." I said, my smile fading just a little, into a more serious look.

"Well that definitely wasn't for your benefit dork!" Sam exclaimed, trying to fight me once again and fight the expression growing on her face. But I knew. I knew she wanted to kiss me and that she really wanted to stay there. I knew because it's what I wanted, and our heartbeats were tuned to the same drum beat, both beating fast in our chests…together. Our breath was intermingled too, both of us breathing in and out in the same pattern.

"You sure about that?" I asked, wanting to get the last word in for once. She parted her lips slightly to respond, but I didn't give her the time as my lips came against hers for the second time that night. Only this time, neither of us pulled away. Her hands came up and wrapped around my neck as my arm around her small, curvy waist pulled her ever closer.

Our lips melted together, the perfect warm fit, it felt like a welcome home. And then things got a little rougher. She threaded her fingers through my hair making me groan, and then tugged my head down even more so she could take over the kiss. But I was having none of that, after all, she's the one who taught me to be more aggressive. I pushed my lips against hers with just as much force, surely bruising both our lips in the process, but neither of us minded. My tongue came out and slid across her lips. And I tasted raspberries. I smiled as I inhaled through my nose, surrounded by the scent I loved.

But unfortunately, we were human beings, and sadly human beings need oxygen, so we pulled apart simultaneously and, breathing hard, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I've always loved raspberries." I said calmly, while I was anything but calm on the inside. I was trying to tell her that I loved her, had for some time, and that she was the only one for me. I guess she got the message because a look of understanding crossed over her face as she said,

"And I've always loved Fried Chicken." She smiled, and I matched it with a goofy grin of my own. She leaned forward again, her eyes closed, as I reciprocated, and our lips met once more in a magical blend of flavors, raspberries dominated of course.

But sadly, we were broken apart by the sound of something clattering to the floor. We pulled apart looking down at the remote that had fallen out of my hands onto the floor, and she stepped back so she could retrieve it. When she got back up, she looked at me for the first time shy, and pressed the applause button as she kissed me one more time, patted my cheek, and said, "Now go get me some ham, will ya?"

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, pulling her along with me towards the door. We noticed a bit too late that the camera was still rolling and Carly had already left the room. Sam and I shot back in front of the camera.

"Er….sorry you had to see that folks, but we gotta go get some ham!" I shouted, smiling with my arm around her. She leaned forward and added, "God's gift to mankind!" I laughed and said, "Make sure you brush yourphone!"

"Floss your toes!" she shouted.

"And put deodorant on your dog!" I finished, grinning.

"Bye!" we both yelled, waving as I ran over and pressed the button to end the show.

"And we're clear." I said softly, walking over and grabbing her hand to head downstairs.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm doing one more chapter after this, for sure, an d I'm sorry I didn't get this up a couple of days ago when most people are still on fanfiction because it's the weekend! :D review please, for I am a review junkie and will definitely take WAY longer to update than necessary if I don't get at least 20 reviews…okay, maybe 15. XD**


	3. AN sorry!

Oh my gosh, okay, I know ya'll hate me for not updating sooner, but this is just an author's note apologizing. My sister's wedding is in 2 days, which is why I've been so busy I haven't updated! Anyways, important news: I've officially gotten my little sister (not the one getting married) to convert from Creddie to Seddie! :D I have big hopes for Seddie this beloved season!

So anyways, I just saw ispeed date, and omg so much seddie and poor sam's heartbreak! That last little scene where Freddie and Carly are dancing, and Sam walks in? it broke my heart to see Sam's face. I mean, it was kind of surprised when she was in the actual groovie smoothie, but when you looked carefully through the glass door as she walked away, her face fell and she looked totally crushed and sad and heartbroken! Poor Sam!

And did anyone notice how Freddie was smiling a lot and adjusting his hands when he and Carly were first dancing, but then his smile fell and he almost looked sad, as if he wished Carly was a certain blonde headed girl sometimes referred to as "princess puckett?" omg, there was so much Seddie in that episode! Like, earlier when Freddie was like, "don't start with me today!" and her eyebrows raised like she was impressed w/ him? And what about when he stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and an "Oh no you're not, …" XD in earlier seasons she would've karate flipped him over or beat him up! I love how they've both grown and everything! seddie forever!


	4. winnings and comments

**A/N: Hello Peoples! Sorry I didn't update sooner (although it really hasn't been that long) but you know how irrational and unreasonable fathers can be to poor unsuspecting sophomores. Taking their laptops away and putting it downstairs so if I wanted to write, I'd have them all peeking over my shoulder and it's so not creative down there, no atmosphere, and I'm sure you can understand that I couldn't possibly let him read my make-out scenes ;)**

**Oh, and my sister just got married on Saturday! And the night before, me and my mom were dumpster diving from 11 to 2am in a funny story to retrieve a lost item that was necessary to the wedding…funny story I'll tell more about if you send a review asking;) haha, well anyways, I'll stop rambling and here is your awesome third chapter! Hope it makes you laugh! **

**Freddie: *ahem*!**

**Me: What?**

**Freddie: you forgot something. **

**Me: Shut up and get back to searching for plot bunnies so I can write more seddie stories!**

**Freddie: Alright, alright, but that one already bit me!**

**Me: I don't care, do it for your one true love, Sam! **

**Freddie: *has dreamy eyed look* okay, fine. **

**Me: hahaha!...i don't own Icarly****L**

…**..**

**Carly's POV**

_I wonder what's up with Freddie?_ I thought as I looked over at him again. All day he would randomly get this…lost look. Like, he would be okay and then Sam would walk by or in front of him, and his jaw would abruptly go slack and his eyes would be lost faraway in some other place. I laughed every time after the first few times, when I was worried.

And once when Sam grabbed him to threaten him, he sniffed and stared at her lips and then into her eyes looking really hungry and…there was something else that I just couldn't describe. I ended up breaking them apart before Sam could do anything else though.

Spencer picked us up (Freddie's insane mom still wouldn't let him get his lisence, even though he's sixteen, and Sam failed the test the first time…and I did too) and we all walked up from the lobby to the studio. Of course Sam and Freddie whined and complained, dragging behind together until it reached the point where I was a whole flight of stairs ahead of them!

And then they simultaneously collapsed into each other on the platform. Freddie was laying awkwardly down next to the wall, and Sam had fallen right next to him on her back, her upper half on top of his. I thought it was pretty awkward, but I guess they didn't notice. Usually Freddie would blush or shake her off, but by this point he was totally used to her using him as a pillow, and Sam was just too lazy to care that she was laying on a nub…_not that Freddie is a nub!_

"Come on you guys!" I yelled at them. "Get up and let's go! You need exercise after all that eating!"

Sam lifted her head off of Freddie's chest. "I don't wanna! I'm tired!" she yelled back before plopping back down on him. His eyes closed and a small smile took over his face…which was weird because her hair was in his face and probably tickling it. _Wait…omg!_ I mentally squealed as I looked at their happy, content faces. _I knew it! I'm gonna win the bet by the end of the day!_ I joyfully left them where they were and continued upstairs.

I was just going to leave them there, but remembered we had Icarly to do in 30 minutes. "GUYS!" I screamed at them, and they both winced. Freddie pressed one ear close to Sam's head, covering his other with one hand, while sweetly covering Sam's ear with the other as her left ear pressed into his chest. I thought that was the cutest thing ever, but I was still annoyed at their laziness.

"SAM, THE COPS ARE HERE AND THEY HAVE A WARRANT!" I shouted, hoping it'd work. And to my satisfaction, it did. She shot up and with her came Freddie. "Carly! That's not something to joke about!" she said before leaning back into Freddie again.

"Hey Fredweird, carry me!" she commanded, throwing her arm around his shoulders and holding her head high in a regal way. I half-expected him to push her off with a glare like he used to, but instead he just shrugged, laughed, and rolled his eyes. He put one arm under her legs and one behind her back, literally sweeping her off her feet and carrying her effortlessly. She seemed surprised and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Here we go, Princess Puckett." He teased before climbing quickly up the stairs. I was impressed, but didn't say anything.

We got into the studio and settled down. Time passed quickly as Freddie prepared the techie stuff while Sam yelled that he was a lazy sack, and needs to hurry up. He dished it right back to her, and it continued on this way for a while. _Can't they see that they're totally in love? I mean, seriously! Look at all this flirting!_ I smiled at them. _Oh Seddie. _

Finally Freddie yelled out that we had thirty seconds til the show began, and I looked over as Sam called my name talking about her new lipgloss. I took one look and thought, _Ha! Yes, I'm totally gonna win the bet now! All I need is a bit of Carly trickery._

"It's just that…hahaha…it's super shiny and I think you put on a _little_ too much. You need to blot!" I said, giving some more fake laughs. She looked freaked out and ran around looking for something, and I already knew in my mind what she would do.

And sure enough, she walked over to Freddie and planted one right on him! He looked surprised, and I put a look of shock on my face. Once we started the show officially, Freddie looked slyly around him and smirked when he found the remote. I didn't know what would happen next, but I knew whatever it was that I was going to win anyways.

I bolted downstairs to Spencer. And of course, he was sitting on the couch watching 'Celebreties Under Water.' Again.

"Ugh, this show is so boring! Anyways, pay up!" I said, holding out my hand. He looked confused for a moment, then shocked, then disbelieving.

"What? No way, you need proof!" Spencer said, getting a confident look on his face. So I walked over, turned our computer to Icarly, and there was Sam backing up and Freddie stepping forward. They said some stuff, then kissed long and passionately. _AWWWW!_ I thought as I smirked at Spencer.

His eyes were wide as saucers, and I laughed.

"I do believe that is 200 dollars, dear brother." I said evilly, holding out my hand again. He groaned and whined while digging out his wallet. I looked back on screen where Freddie and Sam noticed the camera still rolling, blushed furiously, and then ended the show.

Then came the pounding of feet down the stairs. Sam and Freddie showed up holding hands and laughing. Sam playfully slapped Freddie on the arm, harder than she meant, and he winced. She just laughed at his pain. _Good, it's normal!_ I thought. That was the only thing I had been worried about, that it'd be all mushy and gross to be around them.

Now I knew it'd basically be the same thing as always, plus kissing and _some_ couple-y stuff. _I really gotta get a boyfriend now! I hate being a third wheel! Hmm…Gibby's kinda cute now_. I thought, picturing him in my mind.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Sam asked, skipping into the kitchen and dragging Freddie along with her. He just laughed and came in too, reaching to the back of the fridge and pulling out the huge ham waiting for her. She got all misty-eyed and he laughed again. But when she reached for it, he held it out of her reach.

"Uh-uh, what's the key?" Freddie asked. She just smirked and punched him in the stomach. He doubled-over in pain and she grabbed the ham.

"Sorry nub, but even though I love you, nothing gets in between me and my ham." She said, winking and kissing him sweetly on the lips before walking away to scarf it down.

Freddie looked like he didn't really know what to say or think of that, so he just shook it off and sat down next to his girlfriend shoving ham into her mouth as fast as she could chew, and moaning gratefully. Neither even looked at Spencer, who had another look of shock on his face. I just sat down at the computer to check on our reviews.

"Hey guys, come check it out!" I said excitedly to the couple. They jetted over and I scrolled down the screen. "The Icarly we just did has already had more views than ANY other episode we've done!" I exclaimed. They high fived and smiled. "And look at these comments!"

**Seddieluvr12: Omg, I knew it'd happen! I could feel it in my bones that it'd happen tonight! Seddie lives!**

**SamplusFreddiekiss: So beautiful, and cute! I totally love you Sam, go on after that ham girl! And treat your man right;) ahhahahaha**

**SeddieSentral: I knew it****J**** *smirks* you two are totally meant to be, I knew Creddie was just a thing of the past! Haha, yes, Creddie101, I will collect my 500 dollar bet soon! **

**Creddie101: Very well…I'll pay up at the groovy smoothie. By the way, after seeing this I think I'm converting to Seddie!**

**Seddie Sentral: Yay! **

"Wow!" Sam said, reading on to more like those. "People actually bet money on us? I totally could've bet some and won thousands! Dang it!" Sam said, looking furious at herself.

Freddie chuckled. "Easy Sam, down girl."

"Yeah yeah, don't go getting your boxers in a knot!" Sam yelled at him. He looked confused all of a sudden, as did I.

"How do you know what kind of underwear I use?" he asked. Sam blushed a bit, stammered something out, and then shook it off deciding lying was the best course of action here.

"You don't think after all the wedgies I've given you that I would know your preference in undies?" she asked, smirking.

_Oh, Sam._ I thought, and laughed. _You'll never change__J_

**A/N: finally! I liked this story, wasn't sure about this chapter though. I mean, I liked my Seddie bits in it, but I prefer writing in Sam or Freddie's POV, I'm just not sure how to write in Carly's it's too nice! Haha, review please! **

**Oh, btw, I am planning a long Seddie story, as I've been doing one-shots, 2-shots, and this 3 shot, and the last long one was for a show I don't really like anymore…anyways, look out for that one! I promise it'll be good, no matter what it's on! And so I leave you with some wise words…SEDDIE BEATS CREDDIE'S BUTT! Alrighty then I'm done****J**


End file.
